Environmental regulations typically restrict the temperature content of emissions from oil field production equipment such as the hot vaporous emissions from a glycol dehydration unit. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an emission cooling system for cooling the emissions sufficiently to satisfy regulations. Because cooling equipment utilizing compressors and the like break down and require maintenance, it would be a further benefit to have a gas condensing and cooling system for cooling and collecting condensate that operated without a compressor unit and that utilized readily available pressurized natural gas as the refrigerant element within the cooling unit.